Currently, users who play music on portable music players use the internal/built-in speaker within the portable music player. Even in a scenario where an external speaker system is available, the user may not be aware of the presence of the speaker system in the vicinity or of its availability. Moreover, when the user wishes to play an audio file on the speaker system, the user may connect the portable music player to speaker system through pairing. Thus, when there are multiple users in a room, each user has to separately pair their music player with the speaker system to playback their audio files. However, the speaker system may connect to and play audio files from a single music player at a time. Also, when the speaker system has multiple speakers, the user must identify an available speaker and connect his music player to the available speaker to play the audio file.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.